


A Very Thorough Service

by fluffymusketeer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, No Incest, Sex on a Car, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, past eruri, past levifar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffymusketeer/pseuds/fluffymusketeer
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a harassed businessman with a broken Porsche. Eren and Zeke Jaeger are hot brothers who run an autoshop. And this fic is shameless.Finally, some Zekereri smut for my fellow trash fans <333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Aer, Nadine, Heidi, Vi, Eis, and Aurie - my trash babies who make this fandom a better place. Here's some (much belated) Zekereri porn. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!
> 
> With many thanks to the amazing @kaikakaze for the fabulous art. I'm sorry I couldn't post it on tumblr, but please do visit this great artist's blog and support them!
> 
> I didn't quite get this finished in time to post as a one shot, so I guess it's gonna be a chaptered fic instead.

**A Very Thorough Service**

 [](https://kaikakaze.tumblr.com/)

 

Levi has two types of men, and he can never decide which he prefers.

His best friend says he changes his mind about men like he changes gears on his Porsche – that is, badly and with lots of cussing – but then Hanji is very fond of car analogies.

The first type is what Hanji calls ‘the Dodge type’ but Levi prefers to think of as brash, brave, and adorable. Like his thus far longest-lasting boyfriend, Farlan Church. They met when Farlan tried to rescue a stray dog from the path of Levi’s Mom’s car, and then they spent the rest of the day in the emergency room with him. They were both seventeen, and when Farlan insisted they call the local shelter before calling his parents, Levi fell in love for the first time in his life.

Eight years later, when Farlan reluctantly admitted that yes, he’d met someone else, and yes, that someone else was their friend Isabel, Levi and his broken heart swore off bisexual men for good.

“You know, you really shouldn’t prejudge all bisexual men just because Farlan fell for Isabel,” Hanji had chided him.

“Nnuugghh,” Levi had moaned into the smoky golden ripples of his tenth shot of tequila.

The second type Hanji calls ‘the Mercedes type,’ and this type – all luxurious intellect and chess-playing fantasies - had broken Levi’s heart too. Erwin Smith was a tall drink of water, had this sinful way of looking Levi up and down that made him lose his ability to speak coherent sentences, and was going through a divorce after finally coming out of the closet. The sex was freaky and amazing, and Levi was besotted.

Then eighteen months into their whirlwind romance, Erwin decided that he wasn’t really sure _what_ he wanted but -- homosexuality notwithstanding -- he still missed his wife and his heart wasn’t yet available, might never be available, and Levi had better move on.

So Levi swore off _all_ men for good.

“Celibacy is underrated anyway,” he declared as Hanji took him round the used car lot. “Do you know how expensive condoms are lately?”

“How about a Porsche?” Hanji replied in a thoughtful tone. “A Porsche is the quintessential accessory to a mid-life crisis.”

“I’m not having a mid-life crisis. I’m thirty three.”

“Mm hmm.”

His eyes were still bloodshot from crying into his pillow half the night. A Porsche was a ridiculous thing to blow his life savings on, truly frivolous. Erwin would have definitely told him to make wiser choices, possibly accompanied by a PowerPoint presentation to demonstrate in detail how spending his life savings on a sports car – a _used_ sports car – was not the ‘mature’ way to deal with a break up.

Levi bought the Porsche.

 

 

_Eight Months Later_

 

Levi wonders why the fuck he bought a Porsche.

Parked up at the side of the road, engine spewing boiling water, oil, and god knows what else onto the grass verge of the highway, he looks at his watch and sighs.

He calls his boss. “Nile, I’m gonna be late. Car’s fucked again.”

_“What? That’s the third time in--_ _”_

Levi hangs up. He’s too good at his job to worry about getting fired. He scrolls through his phone and his thumb hesitates for half a second before dialling, but alas, he’s not willing to spend the day getting sunburnt while awaiting the terrible breakdown service his insurer provides as standard. _Jaegerbros Autos_ , on the other hand, are quick and efficient.

Despite the… problems.

One of those problems arrives forty minutes later with a tow truck, his overalls not quite buttoned up, brown hair in a messy bun, and a careless smudge of oil on his cheek.

“So much for German reliability, eh?” Eren Jaeger says, bending over the winch and glancing back at Levi, long eyelashes tinted gold with the summer sun.

“Yes,” Levi replies.

“Businessman in a suit at the side of the road with a broken Porsche,” Eren replies, turning his attention to the winch. “You’re like a walking stereotype, Mister Ackerman.”

Levi nods along, not listening. Celibacy sucks.

Eren Jaeger makes Levi think of lazy mornings in bed and surprise day trips to the beach. A young man with sharp cheekbones, big green eyes, and lithe tanned limbs that remind Levi of the time he and Hanji went bungee jumping on their gap year, of standing at the precipice thinking _I shouldn’t be doing this, this is crazy, I should NOT be doing this_ , and then doing it anyway. Eren is passionate sweaty sex in the back seat of a banged-up old truck, holding hands over mediocre home-cooked food, and buying a new puppy together. Eren is definitely a Dodge type.

Levi likes Eren very much.

Which is more than can be said for the other ‘problem’. As Eren tows the stricken vehicle into the autoshop, Levi clutches his briefcase awkwardly in the passenger seat and watches Zeke Jaeger glance up from his paperwork with an unimpressed sigh.

If Eren is sunshine, Zeke is shadow. Silver-blond hair like some kind of Bond villain, too-sharp expression concealed behind thick spectacles and an artfully dishevelled beard, the sort of hunched shoulders that hint at burdens and secrets. Unlike Eren, his overalls are clean and pressed, a crisp t-shirt beneath. Zeke is a man who doesn’t get his hands dirty, a man who’d rather stand back and let others do it for him. A man who makes Levi think of giving up, or maybe giving in, of being cornered in a dark supply closet or tossed haphazardly over the office photocopier. Zeke is a Mercedes type.

Levi loosens his tie as they get out of the tow truck, suddenly warm. Eren lifts the hood of the Porsche to reveal an oil-splattered engine, and Zeke peers over his glasses at the sorry state of it. “Even for a 1989 Porsche 911, that car is _shockingly_ bad,” he says. “I’m impressed you managed such a poor purchase.”

Levi does not like Zeke at all. “Do you want my money or not?” he grouches.

Zeke gives him _a look_.

Levi grimaces and heads for his usual spot.

He finds himself in the same small customer waiting room with a threadbare sofa and cheap coffee dispenser, the same seat he’s always sat in, trying to ignore the same goddamn glass wall with its perfect view into the autoshop.

Levi flicks through the dog-eared car magazines and shoot surreptitious glances at Eren’s rippling back muscles as he bends over the hood of the Porsche, tinkering with various spark plugs and wires.

Man, shoulders like that should be illegal. If he thinks hard on it, Levi can still remember the sensation of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach when he first realised he had a whacking great teenage crush on Farlan. This feels disturbingly similar.

He sighs and rubs his forehead, the magazine article blurring in front of his tired eyes. This is the third time in eight months he’s been confronted with Eren Jaeger in all his messy-haired glory and Levi’s not sure he can take it anymore. There’s only so many times you can jerk off in the shower to your local sex-on-legs car mechanic before you have to admit defeat and either ask them out or buy a new car.

Zeke Jaeger wanders past the window, and Eren grins at something he says.

Levi turns his attention back to the magazine and begins mentally calculating his chances of being approved for a car loan.

The door to the waiting room clicks open.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to treat you to breakfast on the way home,” Zeke says, not looking up from his clipboard.

Levi scowls. “I could always take my business elsewhere, you know.”

Zeke peers back through the open doorway at his younger brother. “Right,” he says, sounding unimpressed by Levi’s empty threat.

Levi shrivels up inside a bit. Fuck, is he really that obvious? Maybe to someone like Zeke, who seems to look inside Levi’s very soul and find it wanting. Does he think Levi isn’t good enough for his kid brother? That’s probably it, Levi concedes. He’s old and weird and blew his life savings on a broken Porsche. Zeke clearly doesn’t want him within half a mile of Eren.

_You swore off men for good!_ Levi reminds himself harshly. _Stop this!_

He tucks the magazine back in the rack and grabs his briefcase, all the while conscious of Zeke’s sharp gaze.

Levi expects Zeke to politely step out of the way, so is somewhat befuddled when he reaches the doorway and Zeke doesn’t move.

“What?” Levi bites out, annoyed and flustered.

Zeke steps forward and lets the door creak shut behind him. He crosses his arms, seemingly unperturbed to be invading Levi’s space. Levi looks up, up, at those knowing blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses.

“You’re an odd little man,” Zeke observes. “Aren’t you?”

For a moment, Levi can’t quite speak. He’s too dumbfounded to be angry, but just as his fury is about to snap into place like an elastic band, Zeke continues. “I’ve been trying to work out what my brother sees in you.” He frowns. “Can’t say I’m having _much_ success.”

Levi forgets to be angry. “What your—sees in—what?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.”

“I--”

“Ha! That’s almost precious.” Zeke rolls his eyes theatrically. “You two have been making googoo faces at each other ever since you first met. What kind of a socially inept loser _are_ you?”

Levi’s heart is pounding too fast to be insulted. Instead he’s busy puzzling it out. How—when— _where?!_ He’s sorely tempted to stand on tiptoe to get a peek at Eren, but his dignity is in tatters already. Should he ask Eren on a date? No, no… too forward. Maybe he could see if Zeke will let Eren drive him home instead? Levi could offer Eren tea by way of thanks—no, not tea. Coffee! Coffee is trendier, right? Fuck celibacy!

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Zeke murmurs, voice low and pitched in a way that makes Levi shiver.

“What do you—wait, no!”

Too late. Zeke has reached out and cracked open the waiting room door again, only he’s done it in such a way that Levi finds himself kind of… boxed in. Trapped in by Zeke’s arms, his musky cologne wafting past Levi’s nostrils. He glares at Zeke – _screw beardy for wielding that height advantage against him!_ – and leans against the wall attempting to look nonchalant.

“Eren! Get in here!”

“Holy fuck,” Levi mutters under his breath. _Don’t panic, don’t panic._

“Yo,” Eren says, leaning in the doorway. His eyebrows rise comically up his forehead when he sees Levi practically pinned against the wall and cringing.

“Give me your hand,” Zeke orders.

“Oo-kay.” Eren peels his glove off, shooting Levi a quizzical look.

Levi can only shake his head, confused and a bit humiliated.

“Zeke?” Eren frowns. “What is this—? Fucking hell!”

Zeke has just shoved Eren’s palm against Levi’s crotch.

Levi gasps, mind going blank. _Eren’s hand is on my dick._

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eren says in a high pitched voice, sounding just as alarmed as Levi feels. He tries to remove his hand, but Zeke squeezes it tight, jostling Levi’s… area. Levi bites down on a groan, unable to look either of them in the eyes. Should he be offended? Horrified? Oh god, he’s neither.

“You two,” Zeke says, “have been getting on my last nerve.” He leans in close, and Levi feels the brush of a scratchy beard against his cheek, a hot puff of breath against his ear. “But this _is_ what you want, isn’t it, Levi?”

This time, Levi cannot prevent the full-bodied shudder that seizes him, cannot stop his heart from leaping into his throat. Eren sucks in a breath – _his hand is still on my dick_ – and risks looking up at Levi.

There is a high flush on Eren’s cheekbones. He’s chewing his lip with uncertainty, but the motor oil across the contours of his face lends him a sultry, dirty look that’s just a bit too sexy to be innocent. “Mister Ackerman?” he asks.

It is Levi’s undoing. He closes his eyes and moans, loudly and openly, his hands flying out to grip the straps of Eren’s overalls.

He hears the breath whoosh out of Eren, and Zeke’s amused chuckle.

“Are you sure about this, Mister Ackerman?”

“It’s Le--Levi.”

Eren leans in and whispers against his temple. “Are you sure about this, Levi?”

Fuck, he sounds good. His voice has dropped an octave, low and sweet, and Levi is still incredibly aware of Eren’s palm pressed to the front of his groin, Zeke’s hand keeping it firmly in place. Levi is no stranger to the kinkier side of sex (he can thank Erwin for that) but he’d never have guessed the thought of two brothers getting him off would be such a turn on. But a turn on it is, and things are definitely stirring down there. Eren _has_ to be aware of it.

“Can I kiss you?” Eren asks at Levi’s lack of response.

Levi nods, dazed.

Eren starts to lean in, his tongue poking out to dampen his lips, making them look dewy and soft. Levi’s heart pounds, all those miserable mornings where he stood at the side of the road attempting to be smooth as Eren popped the hood of the Porsche and bent over… _so_ worth it. His eyelids start to slip shut.

“Ahem.”

Levi groans and glares at Zeke. “Why are you still here?” he snaps, Eren’s lips _just inches away._

“I can tell him to fuck off if you want?” Eren offers.

Zeke drops Eren’s hand, which falls disappointingly away from Levi’s groin. Strolling to the waiting room door, Zeke gives them a severe look over his glasses, like a teacher dealing with two misbehaving children. “If I leave you to your own devices, one or both of you will mess it up,” he says. “Eren, just bring him through when you’re ready.”

Offended, Levi huffs. At thirty three, he’s pretty sure he’s got the basics covered, even if it’s been a while. And Eren looking like he does—there’s no _way_ he doesn’t get laid on a regular basis. In fact, why is he even interested in a washed up, middle-aged celibate ( _ex-celibate_ ) like Levi?

Levi glances through the wide window, out into the garage with its jacked up cars in for servicing and Levi’s lame duck of a Porsche. Zeke leans against it, idly cleaning his spectacles with a handkerchief. When he catches Levi’s eye, he smirks.

“Seriously, do you want me to go shoo him away?” Eren looks like a sexy earnest puppy. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He shoots Levi a lopsided grin. “I’d kinda like to date you after this.”

“You would?” Levi's face heats and his stomach flutters. “Do uh…” He pauses uncertainly—no, he has to ask. “Do, uh, you guys do this often?”

“What, the threesome thing?”

“Wow.” Levi cringes. “You really just said that, didn’t you?”

Eren shrugs, looking far too innocent for Levi’s health. “Occasionally,” he concedes. “Never, y’know, with each other. Ew. But it’s just sex, right? No harm in watching.”

“Huh.” Levi purses his lips. Maybe he _should_ say no, especially if he wants more than sex from Eren.

Which he thinks maybe he does.

And perhaps Eren senses the mood, because he hums and after a moment says, “You know what? I’ll go tell him to knock it off. This has been a crazy morning. Let’s just go out for lunch instead, eh? Just you and me.”

That is when Levi makes the mistake of glancing at Zeke, just one last time. He’s leaning against the hood of Levi’s Porsche, watching them brazenly, the spark of a challenge in his deep blue eyes. There’s something about Zeke that just _infuriates_ Levi. Makes his blood pump, and his adrenaline rise, and he just wants to _prove the bastard wrong_.

“There’s this great little bistro my friend Krista works at,” Eren is saying, already withdrawing. “We could totally—”

“Wait,” Levi says.

“Hm?”

He steels himself. “If—if we carried on right now… would you still date me afterwards?”

“Of course,” Eren says quickly. “But I didn’t think you'd want—”

“I want,” Levi interrupts. “I… want. You... and, er, him.” It’s hard to admit how crazily turned on he is by Eren’s asshole brother. Not in the same way as Eren, but it’s there. In the way he takes control of the situation, the way he dismisses them both as incapable, the way he drives Levi insane. It’s definitely there.

Eren looks guiltily interested. His eyes are sparkling. He wants this, Levi realises. “You sure?” Eren asks, and just for a second, he looks stern like his brother.

Levi thinks of the last eight months of working overtime on a Friday night, of sad morning jerk off sessions in the shower, and how even Hanji had laughed at him for being too chicken for Grindr.

“Yeah,” Levi says, and grabs Eren’s hand. “I’m sure.”

He marches them out into the autoshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONCLUDED VERY SOON! Feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> P.S. Okay so the fanart is now a preview of _things to come..._ (I'm sorry! I totally planned this as a one shot!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeellll.... better late than never, right? Life, uh, got in the way (I bought a house, was stressful). As an apology, here, have nearly 6k of zekereri smut!
> 
> The amazing Nadine drew HAWT Jaegerbro fanart for this fic, which she has kindly allowed me to embed for your viewing pleasure.
> 
> I got some amazing comments for the first chapter, which I didn't manage to respond to due to aforementioned life stuff, but please know that I read and loved all of them <3

**A Very Thorough Service**

 [](http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/181578337357)

 

It’s a little tragic to think of it, but for the past eight months, Levi’s most interesting relationship has undoubtedly been with his own car. He’s never thought of himself as a car person, and yet finds himself reflecting upon the milestones of life with his Porsche 911 as if they are markers in a marriage.

He was up at a local scenic spot called Lover’s Point with Hanji the first time it broke down.

“It’s really not so bad up here,” he remembers saying, swigging cheap beer as they sat together on a blanket in front of his new car. “Stars and nature and all that shit.”

“Look, Levi!” Hanji slapped at his arm distractedly. “He’s finally got her bra off!”

“Do you think Erwin regrets it yet?”

“Oh my god she _kneed him in the balls_. This is a disaster! Levi, why aren’t you watching?!”

Levi sighed and stared at the stars, already fading as the night sky gave way to twilight and the oncoming of dawn. Another day of wretched singledom, another hangover from hell. At least it was the weekend. He could head home soon and shut out the world.

“Um, Levi,” Hanji said a bit later, “I don’t want to alarm you, but there appears to be a rather large puddle of oil beneath your new car.”

“What?” Levi rolled over onto his stomach to peer under the chassis, head pounding and hair dripping dewdrops. He blinked at the shiny pool of oil, which was very obviously _not_ inside Levi’s Porsche where it was supposed to be. “Ah, shit.”

“Maybe we can hitch a ride with—oh, they’re gone.” Hanji tsked and put their hoodie on. “I must have fallen asleep.”

Levi rang the breakdown service that came as standard with his absurdly expensive insurance, only to be told he’d have to wait for six hours. He shook his phone, and was tempted to launch it into the bushes.

“Ooh, how about these guys? _Jaegerbros Autos —_ ” Hanji quoted “—They’re only twenty minutes away, and it says they are a family business with excellent standards! They even have an out of hours—”

“Give me that.”

Levi snatched Hanji’s phone and dialled the requisite number, only to be met with a snarky sounding asshole on the other line. Well, that was okay, Levi wasn’t a morning person either. He explained their humiliating location and the problem. The asshole chuckled, but nevertheless agreed to send someone to pick them up.

Eren Jaeger turned up fifteen minutes later, sipping a gas station cappuccino.

“Whoa,” Levi said.

Hanji hummed appreciatively, elbowing Levi in the ribs.

“Morning guys!” Eren said brightly, glancing at the stricken car. “What’s the problem?”

 _My dick_ , Levi thought, shuffling awkwardly.

And that’s where it all began.

 

 

_Seven and a Half Months Later_

Levi grinds to a halt in front of Zeke, invading his personal space just enough for there to be no illusion as to his decision.

Then he runs out of bravado.

Grumpy asshole, he can do… suave and confident sex god? Not so much. “So, uh, how do you want me?” he asks, cringing even as the words leave his mouth.

Eren chuckles at that, hovering behind him because Levi has his hand in a vice-like grip. Zeke simply raises an eyebrow at his brother as if to say _‘Really? This moron?’_

Luckily, Eren comes to his rescue. His lips move against the soft hair atop Levi’s head, a kiss of reassurance. Levi sort of… melts a bit, eyes fluttering shut. Eren is so warm, the perfect kind of warmth to chase away a godawful morning.

For a brief instant, he rethinks Eren’s offer of lunch.

“Hm,” Zeke says.

Levi opens his eyes. Gone is Zeke’s superior expression, tugged southwards into one of thoughtfulness, his blond scruff of beard hiding downturned lips.

“Would you object to the hood?” he gestures to the polished black paintwork, free of dust. “Might as well make use of this old piece of junk.”

“The hood to do… what, exactly?” Levi eyes it suspiciously, wondering when it rained last. He can’t deny his heart rate is accelerating, even while the clean freak inside him is cowering in the corner. The horny ex-celibate inside him tells it to shut the fuck up.

“To play,” Eren whispers into his hair, flexing his fingertips against Levi’s chest. “You wanna play, right, Mister Ackerman?”

Levi trembles.

“Oh, he definitely wants to play,” Zeke says.

“You two,” Levi grumbles, not entirely sure what he means by it. He shrugs free of Eren’s arms, sucks in a breath, and takes a wild leap off the bungee bridge and into the abyss… well, he hops up on the hood of the Porsche. “Alright, now what?”

Eren outright laughs. “You’re so weird.”

Levi deflates.

“I adore you,” Eren adds, then proceeds to push Levi back against the windshield and ravish him.

“Mmppff,” Levi mumbles against Eren’s lips. _Holy crap_ , he thinks, as Eren’s tongue licks into his mouth.

Eren is a messy, fabulous kisser. Levi feels like he has died and gone to heaven. Their tongues smush against each other, lips growing damp with spit. It’s hot and wet and needy. God, how long has it been since Levi even _touched_ another person? He tugs Eren closer, wanting to wrap himself up in that delicious tanned body.

“This is… kind of… uncomfortable…” Eren mutters between kisses, wedging a knee up on the car to stop himself from slipping. The metal gives an alarming creak, but the new angle puts Eren’s thigh thrillingly close to Levi’s groin. He’s debating shimmying down to close the distance, rubbing himself like a puppy against Eren’s thigh (would that be weird? It might be weird) when Zeke’s loud _tch_ throws off their rhythm.

Eren wipes his chin. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s like watching two high schoolers at Prom.” Zeke’s arms are crossed. “Is your plan really to—” he wafts his hand in an unimpressed gesture “—rut on each other like teenagers?”

Levi blushes in mortification and tries to get up. Zeke Jaeger is such an asshole! He could punch him, if he wasn’t so achingly, awkwardly hard for Eren right now.

“Take his pants off,” Zeke orders.

Levi freezes, eyes going wide.

Eren huffs in annoyance. His mulish expression teeters on rebellion, and Levi senses the mood slipping away. “Hey,” he says. Eren’s mouth (his pretty, pretty mouth) drops open when Levi starts unbuckling his belt. Eren flicks his tousled bangs from his eyes in a carelessly sexy gesture, staring at Levi’s fingers as they pop one, two, then three buttons open. Levi exposes his boxer shorts for Eren’s perusal.

“He’s much better at taking orders than you are, baby brother,” Zeke observes.

Levi bites down on a moan at the compliment. Good god, he’s fucked.

“Well now I need a _proper_ look,” Eren says, lips curving into a boyish grin.

“You and me both,” Zeke murmurs. “Keep going, Levi.”

He wants to whine his pleasure at hearing his name slip from Zeke’s silken tongue, but he tries hard to keep control of himself. A part of Levi doesn’t want Zeke to know how badly he’s affected. It’s a complicated mess of arousal and humiliation, feeling daring and feeling shy. Levi uses the radiator grille for purchase and lifts his butt to remove his pants. They get stuck over his work shoes, bunching up around his ankles.

He feels stupid and clumsy, but Eren bends to help him. “I’ve got you,” he says, peeling off Levi’s shoes and pants, yet leaving his socks on. “Wouldn’t want you to get cold feet,” Eren explains with a cute grin, pleased by his own double entendre.

Levi toys with the hem of his boxer shorts, shivering at the chill of the autoshop. There is a draft coming in through the rickety door, bringing with it the scents of motor oil and gasoline. Levi eyes the flipped sign on the door warily; the autoshop is still open.

“Exhibitionism isn’t really my thing,” he points out.

“But you’re so good at it,” Eren replies, running a finger along the fine hairs on his calf.

“I meant that your damn business is still open.”

Both Eren and Zeke turn to peer at the door to their autoshop. “Ah,” Zeke says. “Allow me.”

Eren uses the brief respite to lean over Levi and nuzzle at his neck. “Are you alright?” he whispers in Levi’s ear. “This isn’t too much?”

“I’m alright,” Levi whispers back, and wonders if he’s falling in love.

“Can I?” Eren dips his fingers beneath the elastic of Levi’s boxer shorts, caressing the sensitive skin of his hip bone.

Levi shivers even more, and nods his assent. Eren slides the soft cotton down, first tugging them over his ass and then, as if savouring the moment, popping them off so Levi’s swollen cock can bob free.

He’s not alone in his desperate arousal. The thick ridge of Eren’s erection is outlined by snug, oil-spattered overalls. His armpits glisten with fresh sweat beneath an old tank top, and his chest is rising and falling rapidly. He looks youthful and masculine, and Levi can’t quite believe this is all for him.

“Can I?” Eren asks again, staring at Levi’s cock.

“Yeah,” Levi replies breathlessly. He’s not entirely sure what he’s giving Eren permission to _do_ exactly— _touch me, just touch me,_ he thinks. He wants this beautiful young man’s hands on him, however he can get them.

“I’ve had a crush on you for ages,” Eren mutters, sliding his palm to the inside of Levi’s thigh. “I was so happy when you called this morning.”

Levi opens his legs wider, enjoying the sight of Eren’s rugged, tanned hand against the paleness of his skin. He doesn’t even know what to _say_ to Eren, doesn’t dare open his mouth. All he can think is _holy shit, you’re kidding_. In the end he settles for a non-committal; “Mm.”

His attempt to sound like he’s not losing his shit lasts about as long as it takes for Eren to wrap a hand around his dick. “E-Eren,” he gasps, breath hitching.

“I hope you know we’re going to make a real big mess of your car,” Eren replies, tightening his grip. “Lift your shirt up for me, baby.”

Levi’s head bangs against the windshield. “ _Fuck_.”

Squirming, Levi almost forgets that he and Eren aren’t alone. Slow, languid pumps to his cock send him reeling with pleasure. It feels so good, and it’s been so long…

Zeke returns wielding a bottle of KY Jelly and a strip of condoms, clearing his throat for attention.

Levi has the strangest urge to cover up. With Eren he felt _revealed_ , but now Zeke is here he feels exposed. Measured, and found wanting.

Zeke smirks down at him. “Mind if I cut in?”

“Yeah,” Eren mutters into Levi’s neck. But he shifts anyway, making room.

Now is the moment, Levi realises. To stop this, to whisk Eren away somewhere cosy, warm, and safe. They’d stop, if he asked them to. But deep down, maybe Levi kind of likes the challenge.

He opens his thighs, exposing himself fully.

The mildly impressed look on Zeke’s face is a balm to Levi’s pride, and he hates himself for it just a bit, but can’t deny the desire to show off too. He arches into Eren’s explorative grip, displaying his body like a piece of meat. The _one_ thing he has going for him is that he works out.

Zeke uncaps the lube. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I’d enjoy it more if you got on with it.”

The brothers share a quick, amused glance. “Very well,” Zeke says, dribbling KY Jelly onto his fingertips.

The first touch is always the worst, but maybe Levi didn’t realise how worked up he’s been getting, because instead of grimacing like he usually does at the foreign sensation, he moans wantonly. It echoes round the corrugated iron of the autoshop, bouncing off exposed engines and rusting bodywork. He claps his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

“Please, feel free to continue.” Zeke nudges the tip of a finger in, pushing past Levi’s resisting muscle, and Levi can hear himself whining.

Zeke proceeds to finger him thoroughly, synchronising his rhythm with Eren’s lazy stroking, and—

“Fuck, _f-fuck_ .” Levi bites his hand, because oh god maybe it’s too much… their eyes on him and their hands on him and _shit he’s being prepped by two brothers—_ “Stop.”

They both go still. Zeke frowns. Eren releases his dick like it’s made of hot coals, his hand dewy and dripping with Levi’s precome. “I’m sorry,” he begins, sounding panicked.

“No, no, it’s just—” Levi swallows, trying to catch his breath “—it’s been a while. I need to slow down.” _Otherwise I’m going to humiliate myself._

“O-oh.”

Zeke carefully removes his fingers from Levi’s ass, then surveys the autoshop thoughtfully. “You know, I think I have a half decent bottle of scotch in my office. How about we all have a drink?”

Levi nods in relief, cock still desperately twitching. Maybe Zeke isn’t such an asshole after all.

“Good,” Zeke tosses over his shoulder as he walks away, leaving Eren to help Levi stand on wobbly legs. “Because I _really_ don’t have much faith in that dreadful car to support your weight any longer.”

Eh, still an asshole.

 

 

 

The second time Levi’s Porsche broke down was the first time he _really_ had the dubious pleasure of getting to know the eldest Jaeger brother.

He remembers Zeke using his middle finger to adjust the bridge of his glasses, which were steaming up in a freak summer storm that chose to roll in just as the warning light on Levi’s dashboard flickered to life. “Didn’t I fix this Porsche less than three months ago?”

Levi scowled, the rain dripping off the end of his nose.

Zeke fished an umbrella out of the _Jaegerbros Autos_ breakdown truck. He trudged over, shooting the popped hood and its billowing steam a less-than-impressed look. “What did you do to it?”

Levi was really not in the mood, not on a morning like this. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe your shoddy overpriced service just isn’t worth the paper it’s written on!”

Five – _five!_ – articulated trucks had _deliberately_ driven through the floodwater caused by a blocked drain next to his stricken car, soaking him and his dry-clean-only suit to the bone. His boss Nile had chewed him out for calling in late, threatening pay deductions. And to top it off, he’d been expecting Eren ‘eye candy’ Jaeger to pick him up, and got stuck with his dick brother instead.

“Where’s the other one?” he grouched, climbing into the passenger side of the truck.

“Day off,” Zeke grunted.

“Great.”

Once Zeke had declared the Porsche ‘about as likely to return to life as the dodos’ and gotten it hitched up, he got in the truck and shook out his tufty blond hair. It was going fluffy with the moisture, which made Levi feel a bit better about his own state of disarray.

He wiped the droplets off his crumpled suit. “Really? I was just starting to dry out.”

“Maybe next time you could try to break down in Hawaii,” Zeke suggested, and put the truck in gear.

The difference in riding with Zeke and riding with Eren was like night and day. Eren had asked him questions about his job, when he bought the Porsche, why he bought the Porsche ( _oh, you know, it’s been my dream car since I was a kid,_ Levi had lied), he’d even teased Levi which had made him unfathomably hot under the collar. The contrasting stony silence as Zeke carefully manoeuvred the tow truck was awkward as fuck.

At one point, Zeke started texting on his phone, keeping half an eye on the highway. Levi unsubtly checked his seat belt was securely fastened.

Pulling into _Jaegerbros Autos_ , Levi was already half out of the car – in desperate need of a corner to hide in – when Zeke suddenly said; “So, my brother tells me you do something in accounts?”

“ _Now_ you’re trying to make conversation?” Levi blurted.

Zeke rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I do something in accounts. And?”

“Just curious.”

“Right.” Levi scowled. When no further attempts at interrogation were forthcoming, he added, “I’m going to read a magazine.”

“Knock yourself out,” Zeke replied.

Levi could think of many things he’d like to knock out right at that moment, but in a supreme show of self-control, he headed for the waiting room instead.

Looking back, maybe Levi was a bit stressed, or braindead, or something. Looking back, he in no way put two and two together when Eren Jaeger rushed into the autoshop half an hour later, hair in disarray and still wearing Aston Martin slippers.

Eren poked his head into the waiting room. “Hi Mister Ackerman! Fancy seeing you here!”

Levi blinked and put the magazine down. “I thought you had a day off?”

“I do! I just… forgot something.” Eren scratched his neck where his hair looked softest. “Since I’m here, I’m guessing you need a lift home? It’s on my way. Give me five minutes?”

Levi nodded eagerly.

He watched in a sort of dreamy trance as Eren gave his brother (who was still wrestling with the Porsche’s recalcitrant cooling system) a jovial punch on the shoulder and headed for the office with a bounce in his step. He watched as Zeke shook his head at Eren’s antics, but for a moment there was a funny look on his face, like he truly adored his kid brother. It made Levi a bit uncomfortable, considering he’d decided to hate Zeke Jaeger.

Looking back, maybe Zeke had kind of a point about Levi being an idiot.

 

 

_Four Months Later_

 

The smooth scotch slips down Levi’s throat and warms him from the inside. Granted, he’s sitting on a green leather sofa with his bare ass kinda leaking lube everywhere, which may be more responsible for the sweat he’s got going on than the scotch, but Levi is past caring.

Instead, he’s utterly bewildered by Zeke’s office.

“And _this_ ,” Eren explains reverently, “Is a Kawasaki Ninja 1000. It took _six weeks_ to ship this model over from Japan. It’s a sport tourer, you know, so pretty much the perfect motorbike. The decals were a bitch though.” Eren places the model bike back in its display case with supreme gentleness.

“Right,” Levi says. “Very nice.” He takes another sip of scotch, still trying to process that fact that Eren and Zeke Jaeger have a big ass model collection.

“Hey, do you wanna see Zeke’s Porsche 911?” Eren is already crossing the room with a mischievous grin. “He made it when he was fifteen!”

Levi wonders whether or not this is going to kill his boner for good.

Probably not. Eren is so goddamn cute right now.

A tug on the bristly hair at the back of his neck has him glancing sideways. Zeke nurses his own dram of scotch in one hand, and the other has been idly playing with Levi’s hair. The act comes across as almost disturbingly possessive, and it makes Levi’s insides curl with anticipation. ”What?” he mutters.

“Jack yourself off,” Zeke orders in an undertone.

Levi clenches his fist, but he can’t help being contrary. “Why?”

Zeke shrugs. “Because I want you coming untouched when my brother finally fucks you.”

“And what will you be doing?” The words spill out far breathier than Levi would have liked.

The fingers in his hair give a sharp yank. “Maybe I’ll bury my cock down your throat.”

Levi fucking _whimpers._ His hand flies to his dick, already pulsing with need, and he roughly jerks himself off just as commanded. God, he must be fucking depraved. It feels _so_ good though. He squeezes his cock just as he likes it, a little too hard to be gentle, and fuck only knows what mess he’s making of the leather beneath him as he bucks up into his own fist.

“Good boy,” Zeke breathes against his ear.

“Ah!” Levi cries out, humiliatingly. He’s older than the both of them but _Jesus fucking Christ._

“Eren, put the models down.” Zeke is still scratching and pulling Levi’s hair, demanding. “Get over here and fuck this poor man already.”

“Yessir!” Eren knocks back his scotch in one gulp like a damn shot of tequila before offering a mock salute.

He strips off clothing as he comes, first peeling away his tank top and then kicking his work overalls and boxer shorts into a corner, rendering himself gloriously naked in mere seconds. He starts stroking himself too, masturbating lazily and sloppily as he stands above the sofa. Surely he knows how good he looks… tanned skin, tight balls, and the sort of effortless corded muscle that Levi has to go to the gym these days to maintain.

Eren chews his lower lip as he looks at Levi’s hand flying up and down, twice as fast as his, and Levi has rarely felt more desirable.

Zeke places his and Levi’s half-drunk scotch on a side table. “Let’s do this.”

There’s a raw heat building in the office as Zeke stands up and begins positioning them with purposeful nudges. Levi’s breathing grows heavier, Eren’s speeding up to match. Levi is manoeuvred onto all fours on the sofa, Eren slotting in behind him.

It’s kind of uncomfortable, and there probably isn’t enough room (Eren already has one foot propped on the carpet), but when Eren begins massaging his ass cheeks, Levi figures he’ll risk getting cramp.

Zeke is the only one of them neat and fully clothed, but there’s a flush on his cheekbones and a pretty obvious bulge tenting his overalls. He’s surveying them critically, as if posing two models for a life drawing class, and Levi would make some snarky comment except Eren chooses that moment to nudge his cock to Levi’s slicked up entrance.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi hisses, pushing back into him like the desperate loser he is _._ He wants that gorgeous cock buried balls deep inside him. He wants _Eren_ inside him. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Eren leans over him, pressing his erection firmly against Levi’s hole. “But Levi, don’t you want to wait for my brother’s permission?”

Levi scowls up at Zeke. “Give us fucking permission already.”

“You’re terrible at this. Both of you.” Zeke shakes his head, lips twitching. “Oh for god’s sake, get on with it then.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Levi grumbles.

Levi’s no stranger to a good fucking — though it’s been a while, admittedly — and Eren clearly knows what he’s doing too. After discreetly taking a moment to roll on a condom and slick it up with extra lube, he grips Levi’s hips and works in with oh-so-gentle thrusts. Levi arches his back to help, and they both groan deeply when Eren finally bottoms out.

“Mmm. Feels good.” Eren’s palms cover Levi’s on the sofa and he gives an experimental pump of his hips.

Levi turns his head and bites the inner skin of his own arm to prevent a helpless, needy whine. For just a moment he feels vulnerable, unable to maintain his composure. Having Eren surrounding him, the light gasoline-scent of his skin, the fullness of his dick, the way he’s trembling against Levi as if he, too, isn’t quite holding it together as well as he’s pretending… shit, it’s too much, too much. “Eren,” Levi moans quietly. “I can’t.” He doesn’t want Zeke to see him like this.

“Shhh,” Eren whispers. “You’re doing great.”

Levi’s cock hangs heavy between his legs, swaying as Eren slowly – painfully, deliciously slowly – fucks into him. He could cry out for the pleasure of it, but damn does he feel self-conscious.

The scrape of chair legs has Levi glancing sideways. Zeke pulls his office chair over to the sofa. He takes a seat and crosses his legs, for all the world looking like he’s about to unveil a clipboard and start grading their performance.

Levi huffs. “Are you serious right now?”

“I wish you could have seen my brother when he first met you,” Zeke says by way of reply. “He’s not always easy to work out, but for once his heart was largely tattooed on his sleeve. Mister Ackerman this, Mister Ackerman that… I didn’t know whether to send you a bouquet of flowers or ban your name completely.” Zeke offers a wry chuckle, then cocks his head to one side. “I do hope Mister Ackerman’s as warm and tight as he was in your wet dreams, Eren.”

“ _Zeke_ ,” Eren mutters, this turn of phrase apparently too much even for him. “Shut up, you weirdo.”

Levi? Levi is a mess. He can _feel_ the precome dripping out of him with every thrust of Eren’s lithe hips, every taunt Zeke throws his way. _Don’t think of the leather_ , he orders himself silently.

“Ah, but I think he likes it,” Zeke says to his brother.

“Do you like it, Levi?” Eren sounds far too innocent.

“You’re a—you’re a good team,” Levi gasps out. “I’ll give you that.”

“Ha!” Zeke’s full blown smile is rewarding. He leans forward on his chair, placing his hands daintily on his knee, and peers at Levi over the rim of his glasses. “Tell me what my brother’s cock feels like, Mister Ackerman.”

Levi grits his teeth. He’s unwilling to allow Zeke this sordid little game, especially if it’s making Eren uncomfortable. “Thought I was… supposed to have… a dick down my throat by now?”

The shelves of pristine model cars and motorbikes are reflected in the opaque glassiness of Zeke’s spectacles as he considers Levi. In the end, he leans back. “You make an excellent point,” he replies, standing up and reaching for the fly of his overalls. Apparently he intends to remain clothed.

Blue material parts to reveal a thick, veiny dick… not as carefully groomed or visually pretty as Eren’s, but the tufts of blond pubic hair at the base of Zeke’s erection are incredibly enticing. It’s a very _masculine_ cock. Levi actually has to swallow some drool.

Zeke grips the base and points himself in Levi’s direction. “Think you can take us both?”

Levi attempts a nonchalant shrug, which probably looks ridiculous since he’s being slowly but thoroughly pounded. Opens his mouth anyway, and is about to sweep his tongue over the reddened tip—

Zeke takes a step back, out of Levi’s reach. “Actually, I’ve changed my mind.”

“What the fuck?” Levi snaps.

“Eren, make some room for me.”

Eren snakes his arms around Levi’s chest and just _lifts_ —“Like this?” he asks, as if he hasn’t just manhandled Levi like a ragdoll.

“Do I get any say in— _ahh_ , yes, Eren!” The angle has Eren nudging at Levi’s prostate for the first time. Levi reaches back and grips his messy bun, winding his fingers into the soft strands. “More. _Harder._ ”

Eren pumps his hips in a series of sharp, shallow thrusts, and Levi grinds himself back onto Eren’s cock, making some rather embarrassing noises. He’d almost forgotten what it feels like, to have a man abusing his prostate. Now his mouth is most _certainly_ watering.

“You sound amazing,” Eren mumbles into his neck. “I’ve imagined you like this so many times. I knew you’d be a good fuck. I’m gonna make you come on my cock, baby.”

Levi’s heart flutters at the words, insides curling with pleasure. “Hell yeah,” he agrees enthusiastically.

The dip of the sofa as Zeke kneels in front of Levi is a momentary distraction… but Eren’s arms are still wrapped around his chest, restraining him, and when he starts to suck and nibble on the tender skin of Levi’s collarbone, he can’t help but close his eyes in euphoria. He barely knows _what_ to focus on.

“Look at me, Levi,” Zeke orders.

Levi pants, arching into Eren, his cock swelling and his balls tightening with impending release.

“I mean it.”

Levi opens his eyes. Zeke isn’t touching him, he’s still fully clothed except for his open fly, but what he _is_ doing is palming himself with a roughness that looks almost painful. His cock is mere inches from Levi’s – which bounces freely in time with Eren’s thrusts, _aching_ from lack of stimulation – and both of them drip onto the leather.

Levi scowls. “Damn tease.”

Zeke slaps his cock against Levi’s in reprimand. Levi groans as his erection bobs up and down.

“Fuck him hard, Eren,” Zeke says, “He needs it.” His fist is tight and his pace punishing.

“Oi Jaeger. You imagining screwing me yourself?”

Zeke raises a challenging eyebrow, but doesn’t deny the assumption. Instead, he replies, “I’m just wondering how good it will feel when my brother fills your greedy ass.”

“Jesus— _fuck! FUCK!_ ” Levi comes so hard at Zeke’s words his mind goes blank. He collapses forward with a cry, vaguely aware of spurting all over Zeke’s dick and overalls, his body wracked with a hard, shuddering orgasm. Eren gasps behind him and moans his name, and that’s all the indication Levi has that he too is coming.

Of Zeke he has no idea… Levi is too busy trying not to pass out. “Fucking hell,” he breathes after a moment, trembling and twitching with the aftershocks, forehead resting against Zeke’s broad chest.

Eren makes an inarticulate noise, more of a whine than anything else. Zeke, bizarrely, reaches up to run his fingers through the bristles of Levi’s undercut, holding his head a bit closer. Their panting gradually slows, and Levi blinks down at the mess he and Zeke have made of the sofa with their joint orgasms. Eren had the right idea with the condom.

At least it’s not _his_ sofa.

He grumbles, starting to feel hot and confined as the immediate headiness of orgasm fades into afterglow. “You’re crowding me,” he mutters.

“Sorry,” Eren whispers, releasing Levi’s arms after a final squeeze. Levi stretches out, leaning back finally for air.

“Hm.” Zeke flicks the congealing semen off his hand. “Did you _have_ to make such a mess?” He shares a look with Eren over Levi’s head, one Levi can’t quite decipher. “Well, now that’s over, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to… luxuriate, or whatever.” He eases himself off the sofa and drags the chair back behind his desk.

“Dude, you can stay,” Eren says.

“Nah.” Zeke waves his hand. “I gotta change and get the business re-opened. Money doesn’t make itself.”

Levi is getting the impression Zeke is uncomfortable. A bit thrown, he blurts out, “Did I fuck it up or something?”

Zeke spins round, eyebrows raised. “What?”

Levi shrugs awkwardly.

“Is that what you think?” Zeke strolls over, then – the utter _asshole_ – pats Levi condescendingly on the cheek. “Don’t worry, you did great. But I’m _pretty_ sure my brother wants to confess his undying love or something equally nauseating. Not to mention I’m covered in your spunk. So, do you mind?” Zeke gestures to the door. “If it’s not _too_ much trouble.”

“Uh… alright.”

Zeke rolls his eyes. Without another word, he leaves the office, the door clicking quietly shut behind him.

“ _Wow._ ” Eren flops backwards onto the sofa, accompanied by a _slap_ of bare skin on leather. Having already tied off the condom and tossed it onto the floor (Levi refrains from commenting), he opens up his arms with a tired smile, eyes sparkling. “That was insane. C’mere.”

Levi obliges, hiding his helpless grin in Eren’s chest. “This is filthy,” he mutters, trying to avoid the puddle of bodily fluids. “You’re both filthy.”

“Yeah. You loved it though, right?”

“Maybe.”

“I can be romantic too—” Eren politely covers a yawn “—for the record.”

Levi runs his fingertip over the muscles of Eren’s stomach, feeling fond. “I imagine you can.”

After a few minutes of peaceful reclining, Eren reaches down and squeezes Levi’s butt. “What would you be doing now if your car hadn’t broken down?”

“Spreadsheets, probably.”

Thirty seconds later— “You can spread me out on the sheets anytime you like.”

Levi scowls. “That was terrible. I want a divorce.”

Eren actually _giggles_. It’s alarmingly cute. “So you wanna grab lunch after all? Figure I should at least take you out before confessing my love.” He squints at the Ferrari clock on the wall. “A late lunch? Early dinner?”

Levi shifts to rest his chin on Eren’s chest, contemplating the young man before him. There’s an earnest, almost nervous expression on his face. Levi thinks, _wow, Zeke is right. He really_ does _have a giant crush on me._

He buries his face between delicious pectoral muscles and mumbles, “Afternoon tea is my favourite.”

Eren kisses the top of his head. “Afternoon tea it is. Lemme get dressed and I’ll go grab the Merc.”

Levi lifts his head. “Wait. You have a Mercedes?”

“Yeah! It was my Dad’s. Real classic, I’ve been restoring it.” Eren looks thoughtful. “Oh, unless you wanna go on the motorbike? There’s a spare helmet!”

“Huh. What car does your brother drive?”

“Ugh, a stupid Dodge Challenger. Dunno _why_ he bought that thing. Can’t corner for shit.”

“Huh.”

“What?” Eren looks perplexed.

But Levi is smiling, and thinking maybe it’s about time he threw his preconceptions out of the window. He reaches up to give Eren a tender kiss on the lips. “On second thoughts,” he murmurs. “Let’s go to your friend’s bistro.”

“Krista’s place? Sure, but I thought you wanted afternoon tea?”

Levi gives Eren a second kiss, just because he can. “I think it’s about time I changed things up.”

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I was originally going to write some more of this story, but upon reflection I've decided I like where it ends already and want to move on to other things. So, in conclusion, Levi gets laid a lot and they live happily ever after!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
